20 Themes
by Coffee-Addict-Ngh
Summary: VioxShadow.20 themes conserning Vio and Shadow's relationship. some themes may be expanded and used for later oneshots. RedXBlue,  VioXRed, GreenXBlue, VioXGreen chapters will be added
1. VioXShadow

**1: Wolf**

"Ne, Shadow-Chan…you never told me what kind of demon you are…"

**2: Bitten**

"I don't want to hurt you Vio,"

"You need it Shadow-Chan. _Bite me_."

**3: Child's fears**

The first time Shadow showed Vio his 'shadow form' he tilted his head and laughed. When Shadow asked about it, he'd said "I knew it wasn't a monster under the bed."

**4: Nightmares**

Shadow stayed up all night and brushed the stray hairs away from the silently sleeping hero, knowing it would have just been another night filled with unwanted nightmares.

**5: Cook**

If there was one thing Vio would be the best at, it would cooking. Especially in that apron, Shadow thought while gazing at said lover affectionately.

**6: Store**

Vio never argued with Red when he made everyone go out on a shopping day since it meant more time in a bookstore, and more time alone with Shadow.

**7: Question**

"Vio, would you…go out with me?" the dark copy stammered keeping his eyes locked on his black boots.

**8: RP**

Shadow's favorite Anime-con was when he and Vio did Phantom of the Opera, and he got Vio to be the phantom.

**9: Voice**

Nothing was more soothing to Vio than Shadow softly singing to him when he thought he was fast asleep.

**10: Sweet**

Vio was surprised to find a sweet note and a single white rose on his bed the very night after he gave Shadow his innocence.

**11: Trust**

"You'll always trust me Vio…right?"

**12: Soft**

The first time Shadow said 'I love you' was when Vio realized he was soft on the inside.

**13: Hard**

Even though he doesn't show or tell it to anyone else, Vio had seen through Shadow's outer shell the second they locked eyes. His hard shell soon crumbled, but only in front of Vio.

**14: Tears**

Nothings better than letting it all out, even if it's with the one you're crying about.

**15: Hands**

Vio always liked the feel of Shadow's hands, soft and delicate yet rough when he touched the right places.

**16: Innocence**

"Don't worry; it won't hurt as much as you think."

**17: Colors**

"Is your hair color actual natural Shadow?"

"Yes." said purplette leaned forward "If you don't believe me I could always show you."

**18: Favorites**

"You know Shadow…my favorite color is purple…"

**19: Told You So**

Shadow sat with arms behind his head, both teens very undressed a very satisfied smirk placed on his lips. Vio cuddled closer into the bare chest.

"I told you my hair color was natural."

**20: Answer**

"I'd love to. Now stop babbling and kiss me."

**Review please! :D**

**You may use any of these themes, just not my answers!**

**( I do allow anonymous review on all my stories!)**


	2. RedXBlue

**1: Wolf**

"Blue-Kun, look! I'm Shadow for Halloween!"

**2: Bitten**

Blue leaned forward, and bit on Red's neck. A few minutes later, that same spot was a hicky.

**3: Child's fears**

"Blue-Kun wait…check the closet…"

**4: Nightmares**

Red and Blue were sound asleep on Blue's bed, with arms wrapped around each other. Red wouldn't have another nightmare tonight.

**5: Cook**

Despite what the other's say, Blue will always think Red made the best cookies…even if they are heart shaped.

**6: Store**

When Blue went to the store, he secretly bought his lover a little stuffed bear and placed it on his bed with a note and a cherry red rose.

**7: Question**

*sigh* "Will Red ever realize I _love_ him?"

**8: RP**

Red always begged Blue to take him to Anime-con, and he always won when he said they could dress up an anime couple.

**9: Voice**

Blue loved Red's voice, even if it's what wakes his crabby butt up in the mornings.

**10: Sweet**

To Blue, Red's mouth tasted extremely sweet, like a fresh strawberry in the perfect state.

**11: Trust**

"You're the best person I've ever known Blue, of course I trust you!"

**12: Soft**

Red's soft hands was all Blue needed to hold when they walked anywhere.

**13: Hard**

Blue's rock hard abs always made Red shudder in delight, especially when they're pressing against him whenever they have their alone time.

**14: Tears**

Blue kissed away the hot salty tears from Red's cute face, "It's okay Red, I'm right here. What's bothering you that you're crying like this?"

**15: Hands**

Rough calloused hands were gladly accepted as Blue ran them down the length of Red's small body, causing constant shivers.

**16: Innocence**

"Are you sure Red?"

"Yes, I want you to have me as my first Blue. No one else can do this but you."

**17: Colors**

Whenever Blue touches him, Red turns the color of his own tunic."

**18: Favorites**

"Did you know Blue? You're my favorite color," The red-clad hero giggled at his lover's blush

**19: Told You So**

** "**See, I told you it feels good Red."

**20: Answer**

"Ashiteru…Blue-Kun."

"Ashiteru. Red-Chan."

**Review please! :D**


	3. VioXRed

**1: Wolf**

Vio blushed as Red straddled his hips in his wolf costume, he could never get tired of this.

**2: Bitten**

Even though Red is delicate, he'll let Vio be rough with him, even if it means a lot of nips and bites.

**3: Child's fears**

"Vio-Kun…can I sleep with you? I heard weird noises and I got scared."

**4: Nightmares**

A good tucking in and a kiss on the forehead from Vio was all that was needed to keep Red's nightmares away.

**5: Cook**

Red cooked Vio a special breakfast every morning, and in one way or another something was heart shaped

**6: Store**

Vio was very happy with Red when he got him the book that he'd been waiting for to come out, he always knew exactly what to get him.

**7: Question**

"Ano, Vio-Kun…um…can I talk to you for a second?"

**8: RP**

"Let's go!" A cheerful red shouted "If you don't hurry we'll miss the good plushy dolls!"

**9: Voice**

Red was caught by surprise when he realized how virtuso Vio really is.

**10: Sweet**

"Look Vio! It's a heart! I made it for you!" Red held out the delicious looking giant heart cookie in front of Vio, who gently nibble off the edge.

**11: Trust**

"Do you trust me enough to do this to you?" Vio asked huskily in Red's ear, a final signal for weather he was ready to lose his innocence or not.

**12: Soft**

Vio was careful to be very gentle on the small teen as he pushed in and out of the fragile body.

**13: Hard**

No matter how Red tried, he couldn't resist staring at Vio's hard abs, either it being in their bed or if he took off his shirt while sparring.

**14: Tears**

A gentle hand wiped away the tears streaming down Red's face. Blue was going to get it later that was for sure.

**15: Hands**

Red couldn't help but shiver at Vio's ice cold hand on his body, it was a good difference from the summer heat.

**16: Innocence**

"Red." Zelda asked seriously, "Are you a virgin?"

"…I-um…" he stammered and blushed turning his gaze downwards "…Well…no…" he looked back up in time to see the startled expressions of his teammates, except for Vio of course who smiled sweetly at him.

**17: Colors**

The first time Red frosted a cookie, it looked like a rainbow did it.

**18: Favorites**

"What's your favorite thing to do Vio-Kun?" said person smiled and answered simply,

"You."

**19: Told You So**

Blue and Shadow were outside Vio's door while moaning and slamming came from it. "I told you they'd do it tonight. That's fifty rupees for me Blue.

**20: Answer**

"I know, Red. I love you too."

**Review please! :D**


	4. GreenXVaati

**GreenXVaati**

**2: Bitten**

Vaati had a secret weak spot, pet cats. Green learned this quickly from his childish behavior around his pet cat Silver

**3: Words**

All it took was three words to seal their fate.

**4: Nightmares**

Vaati gave Green a very cute charm necklace to help keep his nightmares at bay.

**6: Mall**

Shopping was always out of the question when it was with Vaati, but somehow Green always finds a way to convince him to go.

**7: Question**

"Um…Vaati…I'm not very good at this, but…"

**8: Halloween**

Vaati was horrified at Green's friend Blue for dressing up exactly like he does. He never wore that pair of underwear again.

**9: Voice**

Aside from what others think, Vaati actually doesn't talk a lot.

**10: Sweet**

The sweet and kind side to Vaati only comes out when he's around old friends (Shadow), or a special new one he recently made.

**11: Trust**

"Vaati, I trust you completely. I know you aren't evil anymore. I'm sure everyone else will understand too."

**12: Soft**

Green didn't know how, but whenever Vaati had to do laundry everything was softer.

**13: Hard**

The hardest thing for Vaati was to get the words out. "I…Um…I Lo…" *sigh* "This may take awhile…"

**14: Tears**

The rarest thing Green had ever seen was Vaati crying, it was on the anniversary of his mother's death.

**15: Hands**

Vaati was gentle with his precious Green, treating as if he could break with his feather light touches.

**16: Innocence**

Vaati had actually never given up his innocence Green soon found out, he was extremely shy and blushed a lot.

**17: Colors**

"Ne, Vaati. Do you know what I like best?"

"What?"

"Lavender."

**18: Favorites**

It was hard to choose a favorite kiss, but Green loved when Vaati was acting like a hopeless romantic.

**19: Expression**

The best image burned into Vaati's mind is the expression Green makes every time he slammed him into the mattress.

**20: Answer**

"Neither am I…" the mage replied, and neither noticed the other was going to speak

"I love you!" they spoke at the same time

**Review please! :D**


End file.
